shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sanjee
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki, one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Kilmanjaro Pirates page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of the one who manages this wiki, Commander in Chief [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] WAHAHAHA!!! I Rule this ship!! And I demand a Sacrifice of cookies!! such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Senshi-chan|'Senshi Chan']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Oi Sanjee! Im on the chat please come! >_ '1NF3RNO ' talk 00:10, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Are You Insane!!! Sanjee-san!!! Is it true please!? Tell me it isn't true! *cries* You're not leaving are you!? Why, is it because you think everyone else here thinks you're a shitheaded freak!? P.S. sometimes I think you are..... Sanjee: *appears out of nowhere* Plat de soupe (literally meaning 'soup dish')! *charges at me does a flip and kicks my face hard, so hard that my nose breaks and bleeds* Me: Ouchie, that hurt... *realizes something and becomes happy* Does this mean you're not leaving!? Sanjee: *lights a cigarette* Shithead i just came here to tell you not to mess with my talkpage.... Me: Oh, well then you're too late Sanjee-san. (F.Y.I. this dialogue did not really happen I was just imagining for the fun of it) Wait did you say? You will be gone from December 19 to January 7!? I have one word to say: SHIT! No one can be gone that long! That seems too long anyway hope you change your mind. Cuzie (talk) 23:04, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Get your ass on the chat!!! Red Moon145 (talk) 06:25, February 16, 2013 (UTC)Red Hey, message me when you can come on chat and I hope you'll do what I asked you to do =_=. ~~Zoro-san You don't have to leave me a message every time, and I'm on now if you can come. ~~Zoro-san COME ON!! I'm on right now. I'm back on chat, so come on. I'm on right now...I think its a little late thou, sorry. Hey Sanjee-san~!? Yo? I didn't see you on chat for a week. Something wrong? SANJEE-SAN~! P.S. I really wanna say hi. Cuzie (talk) 09:24, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sanjee, thanks a lot for helping with the editting. I feel very privileged that you chose my stories to help on such a regular basis. How do you like my stories, by the by? Rinji79 (talk) 00:47, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh well, I waited for you during the entire morning as I said I would...and well, you didn't come on...and I didn't see any comment from you neither...so I guess you didn't read what I asked you to in the end. ~Zoro-san I moved to a new house, and then work started taking over because I went from dayshift to afternoon shift three separate times, and with a wife and several other problems, I had to give up some stuff for a bit, but now I'm back! I'm glad you're still reading my stories. Still kind of curious why you only edit my stories. Not complaining in the least, in fact I'm thoroughly flattered. Rinji79 (talk) 23:07, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Pretty self explanatory :D Thanks for the birthday wish!! I had a great time thanks!! ^-^ Haven't seen you on chat in a while! Shame! Should visit more! '1NF3RNO ' talk 23:47, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sanjee, long time no see. How's Sail Ho? Red Moon145 (talk) 12:40, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Red >_< Hi again, I realized that I left a sucky message. Anyways, do you think you could chat with me tomorrow? In the chat? Kiana and Angelica were bragging about how they saw you last week. I left early so I wasn't able to see Sanjee-sama. Dyk, I'm a One Directioner? … … … … … Just kidding. I didn't change that much. Although I do play the flute. I play like crap, but who cares? So I wrote this because I MISS YA SO MUCH!!! I wish you were here to do something violent or something. Red Moon145 (talk) 12:48, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Red What's up? ~Zoro-san Hiya Sanjee Wanjee!!! I say 'Hell yeah' to your message. I might not be able to be here that much... But YOLO, am I right? (Okay, that didn't make much sense. Whatever.) Missing your violence and love, Red Moon145 (talk) 13:01, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Red P.S Did you know Angelica's a One Directioner?! She's not that much of a die hard fan, though but still… O.O, right? Stupid? *scoffs dramatically and says in a British accent* "But Madam, my 'stupidness' as you say is merely a translation to my brilliance," Anyway, Angelica IS a 1D fan. Her password is 'onedirection' in the iPad and she has pictures of Zayn what's his name. Missing the violence, Red Moon145 (talk) 09:57, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Red Lines Please do not remove the lines that divide up my chapter parts. Without them the chapters collide together and people will get confused. Other than that, doing a good job, thanks for your help Rinji79 (talk) 14:06, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I Forgot to Tell You I'm sorry but happy birthday! Hope you had fun! Cuzie (talk) 13:42, December 14, 2013 (UTC)